The Quirkless King Zi-O
by TheOkWriter
Summary: Young Quirkless Sougo Tokiwa dreams of being king but with a world where 80% of the people has a Quirk will he his dreams just be dreams or will destiny come knocking towards him.
1. Kingdom 2068

**AN: I do not own Kamen Rider or My Hero Academia. Also, this story is not connected to my other Kamen Rider Crossovers.**

In a desert wasteland, a man in armor walks in front of a statue of a young man doing a transformation pose with nineteen other armor statues around him. His armor was black and gold and design a watch with wings design into his back. His visor was crimson red, forming the word "Rider" in Japanese. He was waiting. Waiting for the people who oppose him. This man is Oma Zi-O, The Demon King of Time

Soon yells could be heard. Dirt bikes could be heard as well. They were coming, his subjects are doing another attempt of destroying him. As the large army charge ran with their weapons train on him, he waited.

The large rebel army fired their guns trying to kill Oma Zi-O but the bullets didn't even reach him, not even an inch. Oma Zi-O simply flicks his wrist and sends explosions to the army sending them flying back or dying in the explosion. Missiles are sent to Oma Zi-O but he stopped them from ever hitting the ground by holding his hand out. Soon giant robots tried to step onto Oma Zi-O but he also stops them with his other hand. Oma Zi-O starts destroying the giant machines into the missiles or simply throwing on the rebels.

Oma Zi-O had enough of these battles and stops time all around him. "You fools could never defeat me. Do you know why?"

And with another gesture of his arm, then Oma Zi-O sends a time wave of disintegration at the army.

"Tsukuyomi! Run! Arrrghhh!" yelled a rebel as he grabs a young woman by the shoulders and pushes her to the trenches as he and his fellow comrades above ground were disintegrated into dust. A hand pause the video and rewind it back to the image of Oma Zi-O.

It was Tsukuyomi in brand new white clothes, "This is you in fifty years. The most reviled overlord of all time." she said as she pointed at the image. She was telling this to two people. One was a young man named Sougo Tokiwa and the other young lady with long baby blue hair she was Nejiro Hado.

"That overlord… is me?" Sougo said in disbelief.

Nejiro shook her head. "That's impossible, Sougo doesn't have an evil bone in his body."

Sougo was getting a little light-headed from all this information."I think I need some fresh air."

"Sougo…" Nejiro to help her friend.

"Please Nejiro I want to be alone," Sougo requested as he went to the exit of the machine. Nejiro accepted his request and was allowed to get some fresh air.

As he was getting fresh air, liquid landed onto his t-shirt, as he turns to see where it came from he is soon faced to face with tyrannosaurs. Sougo freaks out and ran for his life as the dinosaur gave chase.

~/~

 _ **A Quirk is a special superhuman ability an individual can possess. Quirks are generally unique to their users and are classified in multiplied categories. Only eighty percent of the population possess a Quirk. However, there are those who are called "Quirkless", those who don't have Quirk.**_

 _ **There are people who use their power to be heroes but there are others who would use it for evil. But those without Quirks still became heroes as Kamen Riders**_

 _ **The Heisei Kamen Riders have perdured through this era. And now, they pass their legacy onto the next generation! Rejoice at the birth of the new king!**_

 _~/~_

{2018}

It's September of 2018 for Musutafu, Japan. And things are about to get weird for a certain young man. Tokiwa Sougo, born in the year 2000, is a Quirkless eighteen years old. He might look like an ordinary high schooler, but even with his unassuming looks, he is fate to be the ultimate ruler.

Now Sougo was just walking back home on his bike. As he was climbing the step of stairs somebody called his attention.

"Sougo!" a voice shouted.

Izuku turned his head to see three of friends jogging after them. It was two boys and one girl both the same age as him. The tall blond muscular boy is Togata Mirio, Mirio was always a guy who was goofy and energetic. The other boy haves navy blue hair with pointy ears is Amajiki Tamaki, he is a very shy person who is a bit of socially awkward. His last friend is a girl with baby blue hair is a cheery girl but is also very talkative and curious about a person's unique physical feature, her name is Nejire Hando.

"Oh, hey you guys. What are you doing here? I heard you guys were living in dorms now?" Sougo asked.

"Even if we live in dorms now doesn't mean won't be able to hang out with each other," Mirio said.

Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire all attended the number one prestige hero school in Japan. They have been called the Big Three for being the top three hero candidates in all of Japan. Sougo always forgets how they became the Big Three but either way, they were at the top. The trio has to a great degree groundbreaking Quirks and has endeavored to ace them with the end goal to wind up the three absolute best students at U.A. High.

"So how was your day Sougo?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing much just had to talk to the counselor about my future," Sougo said.

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Nejire said.

"Not really, I just said I want to be king," Sougo said.

The Big Three were giving each other, ever since they met Sougo he always dreams of being king saying it's his destiny.

Mirio stops in front of Sougo, wanting to say something for his friend.

"Sougo, I know as friends we're supposed to support each other, but this has to stop even little kids wouldn't say that anymore," Mirio tried to convince his friend. "Sougo your Quirkless, I'm sorry to say this but no one would want a Quirkless king."

"But being king is all I could think of…"

Before Sougo could finish his sentence Mirio puts Sougo bike aside and grabs him by the shoulder. Sougo was confused by what his friend doing before he could ask Mirio does a judo throw to Sougo making him hit the ground on his back.

"Ow," Sougo moaned in pain.

Nejire and Tamaki were shocked the Mirio would do that. But they both know the young hero in training is only worried about Sougo knowing that the young man can keep going on about being king he needed to face reality.

"Was that really necessary?" Tamaki asked his friend.

"Yes, I didn't want to that but I had to wake him up to reality," Mirio said.

"But, still though," Nejire muttered.

"I'm sorry, do you feel better now?" Mirio asked as stick his hand for Sougo.

Sougo sat up. "Your technique was excellent, though. This is why you should be in my royal police force!"

The Big Three all sigh from their friend's stubbornness then chuckled because Sougo always never let things get between him and his dream. Mirio grabs Sougo hand and got him up to his feet.

As all four of them went up to the stairs, Sougo went to grab his bicycle, but he notices something on the seat of his bike. Sougo grabs the weird device from his seat.

"What is it that?" Neijre asked.

"I don't know Mirio did you left this on my seat?" Sougo asked the blonde.

"No, I'd just moved your bike," Mirio answered.

"I guess someone accidentally left here," Sougo concluded as put it on the ground.

"You're just gonna leave it there?" Tamaki asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Sougo said as he continues to walk back home.

The Big Three look at each other before shrugging and followed Sougo back to his place. Unbeknownst to them, a giant red robot was following them.

~/~

The four friends finally arrived at Sougo's house. Sougo house is also a clock repair shop called Kujigoji-do run by his Gran-Uncle Junichiro. As they enter the home/repair shop they saw Junichiro talking to a customer. Sougo enters the kitchen to get a small snack.

Once Junichiro finished talking to the customer, Sougo greeted him. "Uncle, I'm home! And I brought the Big Three."

"Oh, welcome back, Sougo and hello to you three as well, Mirio, Tamaki, Neijre," Junichiro finally welcome.

"Hello, Mr. Tokiwa," greeted Mirio.

"Hello, sir," address Tamaki.

Hi, uncle," greeted Neijre. "Was that a new customer?"

"Yeah, she asked me if I could fix her old radio…" he tapped old tech. "Even though this is a clock shop."

"I guess nothing easy for you," Sougo smiled.

Junichiro chuckled before going to a table getting a catalog envelope that says 2019 college admissions. He takes out a flyer that says Special Admissions Tests Preparation Course. He hides them behind his back and went to his nephew.

"Sougo… what are you doing for your entrance exams?"

"Not taking them. I told you, I'm going to be king," Sougo simply said.

Junichiro smiled. "Of course, you're going to be king! You're on a different wave than the rest of us!"

Sougo went upstairs to change out of his uniform. Junichiro throws the papers into the trash and gives a heavy sigh.

"He never changes does he?" Junichiro looked at the Big Three.

"I tried to wake him up from his dream, but he's pretty stubborn," Mirio said.

"But don't worry Uncle, we'll support and watch over him no matter what," Neijre added and Tamaki nodded to her comment.

Junichiro smiled at the three, he's thankful his nephew have good friends. "Thank you."

~/~

Soon the four friends were out to see what to do. As they began to walk up a spiral staircase a hooded man congratulated Sougo.

"Huh?" Sougo and his friends looking confused.

The man pulled open his book "According to this book, today will be a very special day for you. But you should beware of the red robot."

Sougo turned to his friends confused before looking back at the man. "Sure…"

Suddenly a bell rang behind them to see an empty bicycle parked by a wall. They check the hooded man but he disappeared. They walked up the stairs to see if the hooded man was there but he wasn't.

"Must be some guy with a teleportation or invisibility Quirk to pull a prank on us," Tamaki said.

Before Sougo could say anything they turned their heads to see a giant red robot floating to them.

 **TIME MAZINE!**

"This can't be a prank," Sougo said.

The red bot tried to strike Sougo but Nejire pulled him away before getting hit.

"I finally found you, Oma Zi-O," the red robot said.

"Is he talking to me?" Sougo asked.

"I don't know but no one tries to hurt my friends," Mirio said as he activates his Quirk to pass through the robot but was bounced back from the machine. The robot then swatted Mirio to the side making him crash to a building.

"Get out of my way all I need to do is kill him," The robot said as he tried to smash Sougo again only for the latter to dodged again. Nejire tried using her Quirk but all it did was give the Time Mazine a small push. "The Time Mazine is built to handle Quirks so now step aside."

Nejire grabs a hold of Sougo. "Tamaki check on Mirio and try to find some Heroes. I'll try to get Sougo away from the robot."

"Ok," and Tamaki ran off to check his childhood friend.

"Hold onto me tightly, Sougo," Neijre told him.

Sougo was blushing greatly from being so close to Neijre. He was going to ask what she was going to do but he got his answer when she used her Quirk to launch them up to the sky.

"Ahhh!" Sougo screams for being so high up the air.

The red robot changes forms and gave chase after the two. As the two teens ran from the machine Neijre sees a small market that they could hide in. They went inside the market and that made the machine stop outside.

"Yes! You see that?!" Sogou cheered. "Great thinking, Neijre!"

"No problem," she smiled from the praise.

The red machine hovers at the top of the building.

"You thought you got away?" the machine change back to robot mode and it smashes the window from the roof. It tried to smash them with its fist but it only made them trip and crash into a few boxes. They got up and ran to the other side of the market but the red robot was blocking their path. It was going to grab Sougo but another vehicle hit it out of the way.

 **TIME MAZINE!**

"Get in," The silver vehicle said as the doors open.

The two get on the machine to see a girl with black hair and white clothes driving the thing. She shuts the door getting ready to leave.

"Who are you?" Sougo asked.

"Introductions can wait," the girl said. "Now both of you hold on!"

The girl opens a hologram before spinning the numbers. "Activate Space-Time transport system!"

Sougo and Nejire wobbled from the increased speed from the vehicle.

"Before you asked anything, just take a look at this," The girl showed a video the monster Sougo will become.

Sougo was so confused and in disbelief, he left the vehicle to get some air but as he was just standing there a T-rex was behind wanting to eat him. Sougo freaked out and ran for his life from the dinosaur.

"Why is there a dinosaur?!" He screams as he trips to the floor. As the T-Rex was about to eat him the silver robot stop it.

"You didn't notice? We were in a hurry, so I jumped all to the way to the Cretaceous period."

The robot turned back to is vehicle form and picked him up and hovers farther away and teleported to another era.

~/~

Now all three of them are in the year 1671 and people were looking at strangely for their clothing and looks.

"So it really is a time machine…." Sougo turned to the mystery girl. "Just who are you?"

"I'm Tsukuyomi, I come from the year 2068," she answered.

"Why are you here?" Nejire asked.

Tsukuyomi started to say about Oma Zi-O an evil overlord who reigns over time. She says Zi-O has been oppressing who people and created a world deprived of all hope. She and others tried to stand against him but failed. She said some name of Myoukouin Giez got tired of and went back in time to change the future. So she followed Giez to keep Sougo from attaining the power of Oma Zi-O.

"Wait a minute… are you sure you have the right guy?" Sougo looking unsure.

Tsukuyomi started to take out her tablet and describe everything about Sougo life. As Tsukuyomi finished explaining his life they started to get something to eat.

"Pretty thorough, isn't it?" Tsukuyomi asked.

But Sougo didn't feel the same. "I feel more attack than research, to be honest…"

"Now about the watch in your hand."

Sougo looked confuse till Nejire tap his shoulder. "Sougo it's the watch from earlier," she says as pointed down at his hand.

Sougo looks down and was surprised to see the watch from before in his hand and started to glow.

"How…?"

Tsukuyomi grab his hand. "This will grant you incredible power. With it, you'll become Oma Zi-O, the king who destroys the world."

"I believe you," Sougo said. "I mean, I've always wanted to be king." He grabs the watch from Tsukuyomi. "If I can get the power to do that, then it works just fine for me." He smiled. "Bummer about the evil overlord part."

Nejire was shocked at her friends about the sudden nonchalant attitude about being an evil overlord he'll become in the future. Tsukuyomi, however, has a confused look on her face.

She checks the watch and notices something. "The watch isn't responding."

"If the watch isn't working, then who was that hooded guy that congratulated him," Nejire asked.

Tsukuyomi looked confused. "What hooded man?" Before she could get an answer there were shouts.

"Fight! There's a fight!"

The three went to check the commotion and to a fight is going on.

"I guess there is a fight."

Tsukuyomi look at Sougo. "Sorry, but I need to try something out." She hid behind a Sougo and shouted. "Alright you punks, give it a rest!"

The men fighting and crowd look at the source of the voice and thought it was Sougo who said those words. Tsukuyomi push Sougo to the angry men.

"What are you doing?" Nejire hissed.

"Don't worry they won't kill him, I just need to make sure," Tsukuyomi responded.

"Who the hell are you?!" a bald man shouted.

Sougo held his hands up. "I'm just not a fan of fighting."

Next thing he knew Sougo was being carried to the village bridge. Sougo was trying to get the men to stop but they didn't listen. The men threw Sougo over the bridge to the water making the men who were fighting cheering each other like they weren't fighting against each other at all.

"Maybe I do have the wrong guy," Tsukuyomi said.

"Since you finish your little experiment can you take us back home?" Nejire asked. "Are you okay Sougo."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Sougo said as got over the bridge. "But at least the men stop fighting."

They tossed him in the river, but he's still concerned with them fighting," a woman exclaimed as she and the other villagers laugh at him. Soon screaming can be heard.

"It's a monster!"

"Run!"

As the three time-travelers check to see it was a red armored figure and Tsukuyomi knew who that is.

"That's what Geiz looks like when after he transforms!" Tsukuyomi said. "He wants to destroy you before you obtain the power of Zi-O. Let's go!" As she drags both Sougo and Nejire to the Time Mazine.

As they were trying to escape Geiz in the timestream. he caught up with them and bash his Mazine into theirs knocking them into a year. They hit a wall making Sougo and Nejire thrown out of the Time Mazine.

"Owowow, Nejire you okay?" Sougo groaned.

"Yeah, took worst hits than this." Nejire grimace.

They look around to see snow and some kind of monsters heading for them.

"What is that?!" Sougo exclaimed.

"Don't worry Sougo, I'll protect you!" Nejire said as stands in front of him protectively.

Before the monster could attack a voice came out of nowhere.

"Get down!"

 **VORTEC FINISH!**

Two figures did a powerful kick on the monster making a small explosion, but it sent Sougo and Nejire flying along with the explosion into a warehouse. Two figures notice them and check if they're okay.

"You alright?" the man in a red and blue armor asked.

"Yo, you two alive?!" another man in blue and orange armor cried out.

As two armor warriors helped back to their feet. Sougo was impressed by the figures.

"Whoa! You guys awesome!" Sougo exclaimed. "So are you guys from the future, too?"

The blue/orange pointed at the red/blue. "This is Kamen Rider Build."

Build took the bottles out of his belt making him deactivate his transformation. Showing a young man in his early twenties.

"Kiryuu Sento," Build introduce himself. "And this is my assistant."

"Like hell I am! Kamen Rider Cross-Z," the other man sounding annoyed then deactivate his transformation. "The name's Banjou Ryuga."

"Kamen... Rider?" Sougo looking confused.

"Kamen Riders… that name sounds familiar," Nejire also looking confused as well. "Uh… sirs what era are we in?"

"Era?" Ryuuga said. "It's November 30th, 2017."

"2017?!" the two teens exclaimed.

~/~

Sento took Sougo to his base of operations, the cafe nascita. Ryuga was taking a sip of his carton of milk. Sougo pushes him aside to check the date on the milk carton and to his surprise, it was November 30th, 2017.

"It really is 2017!" Sougo exclaimed as showed the milk carton to Nejire.

Then the cafe's refrigerator opens and Sento walks out of it.

"Woah what's up with the fridge?"

"Well, I examined it. This device of his doesn't seem to use any current generation technology." Sento handed Sougo his watch. "They really are from the future."

"Not so fast…" Sougo started.

"We're only from one year in the future, that hardly counts," Nejire said.

Ryuga rolled his eyes. "I don't get why you're being humble about that."

Sougo started talking not even realizing his friend and the two Kamen Riders are being knocked unconscious. Once he finishes talking he hears someone falling to the ground. He turns around to Tsukuyomi holding a gun pointing at him.

"Eh?"

Tsukuyomi shoots Sougo knocking him unconscious.

"Sorry about that. It's no good to interact with the past more than necessary." Tsukuyomi said.

~/~

Elsewhere in the year 2017, a young man is practicing playing basketball. He tries to get the ball into the hoop but it hit the backboard making it bounce to the road. As the man went to get his ball he didn't see till the last minute a car speeding towards him. Before he could get hit time stops. A young man in blue clothing walks to the scene as he was the one who stopped time. He is a Time Jacker and his name is Heure.

"I'm choosing you," Heure said.

The basketball player was freaking out how time stops and how he almost got hit by a car. "What just happened?!"

"Originally, history states that you were hit by that car just now," Heure said. "But if you make a contract with me…"

"You'll save me?" asked the basketball player.

"Precisely." Heure smiled at the man. He shows the man a watch. "What's your decision?"

Having no other choice the basketball player agreed. "Alright…" He grabs the watch. "I'll make a contract." Soon the watch glowed and it showed an image of a red and blue monster.

"You are a smart boy," Heure complemented, he then used his powers to push the car in front of them to another car. "Starting now, you're Kamen Rider Build!" Heure starts the watch and puts it in the young man chest.

 **BUILD!**

Soon the basketball player began turning into a monster version of Kamen Rider Build. Another Rider starts his rampage of collecting for his full bottles. His first capture was a tennis player and karate in his Empty Bottles. But they were not the best match and now he searches for better matches.

~/~

Sougo and Nejire soon found themselves in Sougo's bed. Once Sougo realize the position he is in now he got up blushing madly and Nejire was only giggling.

After having a small snack, talking about a dream they both shared and Sougo gets advice from his uncle they decided to check on Mirio and Tamaki. If the trip to the past was a dream they need to make sure by asking Tamaki and Mirio.

As they went to check on their friends but they started to hear screams coming from around a corner of the building, They both rushed around the corner, only to see a monstrous villain.

"What is that thing?" Sougo shouted.

"I don't know but doesn't it look familiar," Nejire said.

Sougo squinted and Nejire was right it did look familiar.

"He's going to hurt that person if we don't do something," Sougo said.

"Sougo we can't do anything you're Quirkless and I can't use mines without hitting the civilian," Nejire said not wanting to use her Quirk the person.

"I can't do that," Sougo ran towards the monster to make him let go of the capture civilian it is holding.

"Sougo don't!" Nejire cried out.

As Sougo tried to attack the monster it punched him in the face knocking him back to the ground. As to lands on the ground, something falls out of his pocket. He grabs the object and looking at it and remember what Tsukuyomi said to him that it will grant him incredible power.

"So it wasn't a dream after all…" Sougo muttered. "In that case, I will become King."

Sougo went to attack the monster again. The monster lets go of the civilian and grab Sougo by the neck and started to choke him.

"Sougo!" Nejire shouted as she was about to save her friend.

But out of nowhere Tsukuyomi comes from around the corner and starts to shoot the monster making it let go of Sougo. The red/blue creature staring shooting basketballs at her. Tsukuyomi started dodging and shooting back at the monster. As she was fighting the monster she soon notices Sougo holding a watch.

"Get rid of the watch!" Tsukuyomi told him. "Enough about that nonsense of being king."

"It's not nonsense, I want to be king!" Sougo said. "I want to make the world a better place. I want to make people happy!"

"When I think like that, the only choice is to become king!"

"Yes." Sougo turned to see the source of the voice and it was the hooded man from earlier.

"You simply must become king," the hooded man said.

Tsukuyomi notice the hooded man too and know who he is as well. "Woz…? What are you doing here?!"

"Zi-O power is unrivaled throughout time," Woz said. "Use that power and the world, including the past and future, will be yours to shape."

"But if I do, won't I become the cruelest overlord of all time," Sougo muttered.

"Which is why you shouldn't! Tsukuyomi told him. "Don't bring out that evil!"

"I made up my mind." making Woz smile. "I will become that overlord, but I won't be feared and despised. I'll become the greatest and most beloved overlord of all time!"

That statement shocked both Tsukuyomi and Woz. Then his watch device began to glow as it became the Zi-O Ridewatch. Woz then got in one knee as he presented Sougo his Ziku-Driver.

"This is for you my overlord."

Sougo was going to get the driver but a voice stops him.

"Sougo!"

Sougo saw it was Nejire with two Pro-Hero, Ryukyu and Kamui Woods. She must have left to bring in some Pro against the monster. But now that she's here, he can show her his dream is coming true.

"Don't worry I got this. I will be a great king," Sougo told her he then grabs his driver placing it against his waist.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

"You should know how to use is my lord," commented Woz.

He held out the Ridewatch to his side, as he twisted the dial so the arrow pointed to the left. He pressed down on the top button activating the Ridewatch.

 **ZI-O!**

A digital hologram of a clock based helmet appeared on the front of the Ride Watch before it dissipated. Sougo slotted the Ridewatch on the right side. What sounded like a clock ticking started to echo around him.

He pressed down on a button sitting on the top of the driver, as the main body of the driver turning counterclockwise by a few degrees. He raised my arms up to the left before he moved them over his head as they eventually landed into position. His left hand held raised to my upper right side, palm outwards, while his right hand faced open palm up by his hip.

While Sougo was getting ready to henshin, a giant holographic clock formed behind me, different gears decorated the outside, as the hands turning around as it awaited his transformation.

"Henshin!" Sougo shouted he then backhanded the right slot of the driver, the whole belt turning 340 degrees until it returned to its neutral position. He quickly brought my arms in front of himself bringing them down to his sides, the sound of a bell being rung echoed around me.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

The hands on the holographic clock slammed together at the twelfth position, before they split to the sides, the small hand landing at ten, while the big hand settled at two. Three pink characters formed under the hands on the clock, as it pulsed outwards, launching said characters ahead of me.

As this was happening three bands that resembled watch straps circled around, forming the Zi-O armor. They dissipated soon after, and the three characters slammed into the front of his helmet, forming the word 'Rider' in Japanese on my visor. While the logo on his forehead reads "Kamen" in katakana.

Everybody -except Woz and Tsukuyomi- who were at a surprise from Sougo sudden transformation.

"He became a Kamen Rider," Kamui Wood muttered.

"The Quirkless vigilantes who fought," Ryuuku said.

"There were Kamen Riders?" Nejire asked.

"I thought they were just a myth, I didn't think a Kamen Rider exists, " the dragon hero replied.

"A myth?" That couldn't be right if the time travel wasn't a dream then what about Sento and Ryuga they were Kamen Riders in 2017, right? With how loud their attacks were, she would've thought they be more known.

"Rejoice!" Proclaimed Woz, as he stepped into view of the others with his book open. "The one who will inherit all Rider's power! The king of time who will reign over the past and future."

"His name is Kamen Rider ZI-O, and you have borne witness to the dawn of his advent." Woz finished, slamming the book closed with an audible slam.

"No…" Tsukuyomi frowned.

"I think I can do this," Sougo said as he ran towards the monstrous villain and gave it a powerful punch to its chest. Sougo was grinning under his mask. "It's working!"

The villain got back up and dash towards Sougo trying to get a hit on him but Zi-O kept dodging the attacks. After three minutes of punching, blocking and dodging the monster lit up his hand with a basketball and started throwing it at Zi-O. The basketball bounces off from Zi-O landing it back to the monster hands and throwing it back to Sougo throwing him back.

"Ow…" Sougo groans then Japanese characters came out of his belt which became a sword landing into his hand.

 **ZIKAN GILADE!**

"Is this…?"

 **KEN!**

"A sword?"

Zi-O got up and press a button and the blade started to glow. The monster started to throw more basketballs which Sougo blocked with his sword. As he got close to the villain he gave it a good slice.

The monster had enough of it and jumped holding a big basket ready to throw it at Zi-O. Zi-O then grabs his Zi-O Ridewatch and insert to his sword.

 **FINISH TIME!**

 **ZI-O! GIRIGIRI SLASH!**

Sougo jumps up and slices both the basketball and the villain making it explode. Unknowingly making the user of the Another Rider Watch land behind a bunch of bushes.

"Awesome," Sougo said as he realizes what he just did.

"Sougo!" Sougo turns around to see Nejire and the two Pro-Heroes jogging towards him. "You became a Kamen Rider!"

"I know right! Now I can become King!" Sougo declared.

"I'm trying to process what just happen," Kamui Woods said.

"Young man we need you to come with us to figure out this situation," Ryuuku said.

"Well…" Zi-O couldn't answer when a new voice came in.

"Looks like you couldn't change history," a young man in black and red came into view. "Why did you choose the demon king's path?!"

"It's the path I chose," Sougo simply said. "No, I think I was destined to choose this path, from the moment I was born!"

The young man frowns as he remembers those are the exact word Oma Zi-O said before killing half his comrades.

"I see, If that's the case, I need to put an end to that path right now!" He took a red Ridewatch from his wrist and activates it.

 **GEIZ!**

A giant red clock was behind him similar and different than the one Sougo had when he was transforming. He slotted his Ridewatch to the right of his Ziku-Driver. He pressed down on a button sitting on the top of the driver, as the main body of the driver turning counterclockwise by a few degrees. He lifted his arms both forwards then put his own hands and spun it counterclockwise.

"Henshin!" he shouted.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ!**

The young man became a Kamen Rider. This shock the others, except for Tsukuyomi, Geiz had a Rider outfit was red. He has a yellow visor that says "Rider" in hirigana, while the logo on his forehead reads "Kamen" in katakana.

He brought out another Ridewatch which was orange and activates it.

 **GHOST**

He put the Ghost Ridewatch to his left side of his Ziku-Driver changing 2018 displayed upon the front into four clocks of orange, ticking away as a loud standby noise filled the air. Gently pressing the button on the top to release the hatch as Geiz twisted the driver counterclockwise until an ominous clock chime filled the air.

 **ARMOR TIME! KAIGAN! GHOST!**

The same silver armor that had formed within the projector was recreated in a hologram in front of Geiz, a banner reading 'Armor Time' revolving around the top as the armor pulled a pose. As the rider moved forward, the armor broke apart, hovering just close to their designated location upon Geiz body.

The watch band flowing down his front being almost the only thing that remained the same, which leg guards, a chest plate and arm plates of black with orange lines going across it, a spectral eye imprinted upon the front of his chest. The watch motif to his helmet face disappeared, replaced with orange and silver horn as the yellow of his visor spells out Ghost. Two giant eyecons attached shoulder pads.

"Here I come, Oma-Zio!" Geiz said as proceeds to attack Zi-O

"Eh? W-wait a sec…!" Sougo cried out but Geiz ignores him and summons Parka Ghosts ready to end Zi-O and to save the future.

 **AN: Here's a new story and it's nothing really special I've seen other Zi-O stories and thought I try it too. Also, don't expect this to be updated quickly because this took me a while to write. I didn't think the episode will be too long to write. So here a Novelization of Zi-O in My Hero Academia.**


	2. Best Match 2017

**AN: I do not own Kamen Rider or My Hero Academia.**

"According to this book…" Woz opens his book. "September 2018, a normal high schooler named Tokiwa Sougo, will be a king of time named Oma Zi-O in the future. Geiz and Tsukuyomi come from the future to stop him. However, Tokiwa Sougo chooses to take the power of Kamen Rider Zi-O and defeats Another Build." Woz read his book, "Thus, Zi-O steals the power of Kamen Rider Build. He takes his first steps of becoming king." Woz closes his book realizing he was getting reading ahead. "Oh, perhaps I've read too far ahead."

~/~

{2018}

"Here I come, you ruthless tyrant!" Geiz shouted as he soon summoned several Parka Ghosts and charged towards Sougo with the intent to kill.

"Eh!" Sougo looked confused as he tried to step back, dodging the attacks of the Musashi, Edison, Newton, and Ore Parka Ghosts but he realized that they were a distraction as Geiz began to wail on me with repeated punches.

"I'm in trouble…" Sougo muttered to himself as he reeled back in pain.

Sougo began to dodge a kick that Geiz tried to pull on Zi-O, only for a second kick to send him tumbling to the ground.

"I got nothing against your present you but this is for the future," Geiz noted as he pressed the two buttons on his Ziku-Driver that causes a new standby noise to play from the driver. The rest of the Quirk users began to just stand there not knowing what is happening.

 **FINISH TIME! GHOST!**

This caused Geiz's mask and body to glow while the Parka Ghosts envelop his right foot in an orange flame. "You must die" he declared as he prepared to kill me.

 **OMEGA TIME BURST!**

As he leaped into the air and prepared to hit me, Tsukuyomi's Time Mazine appears and blocks the attack by crossing its arms and push the Geiz away turning him back to his default form

"Tsukuyomi!" Geiz looked at her with disbelief.

Sougo checks why he wasn't killed only to see Tsukuyomi's Time Mazine turns towards him.

"Zi-O, run for it!" Tsukuyomi told him.

"Huh?"

"RUN SOUGO!" Nejire shouted.

"But how do I…"

Sougo looks at the watches on his wrist to see one spelled bike in kanji. Sougo takes it out, activates, throws it up hoping it will work. The small watch grew into a large modified sports bike, the Ride Striker. Sougo got on his bike and rode away from the scene.

Geiz saw him leaving as he tried to dodge the Time Mazine, "You won't get away!" Geiz brought out his own bike watch, activating it into the Ride Striker as well hoping to catch up to Zi-O.

As two the Riders left the heroes finally got a hold of themselves and walked towards the Time Mazine.

"Ok, whoever you are can you please get out of the large machine to answer some questions on what was going on," Kami Wood asks Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi bit her lip, this was one of the things she didn't want to do and that was to interact with the past as little as possible. She just wanted to save her future. She could explain to the heroes but her top priority was to find Geiz. She changed the mecha into vehicle mode and flew off.

"And there goes the giant robot," Ryuuku said but turns to Nejire, "But we still have one person who knows who this new Kamen Rider is."

Nejire looked nervous as she had to explain what was going on to her friend.

~/~

As Sougo tries to get away he hears another bike engine roar, he turns back to see Geiz following him in his own Rider Striker. Geiz finally caught up to Sougo and tried to reach only to freak Sougo, making him take a u-turn. Geiz was caught off guard but did a u-turn to catch up to Zi-O.

Sougo saw Geiz wasn't close so he tried to hide behind the hill he spotted as he leaped off his bike as it changed back to a watch and hid from Geiz as he passed by not noticing Sougo. Sougo sighs with relief.

Geiz kept driving but was upset to realize that Zi-O has escaped. As he stopped at an empty road. He got off and de-henshin his Rider form as he saw Tsukuyomi's Time Mazine lands right in front of him.

As Tsukuyomi came out of Time Mazine, Geiz looked at her with a confused look, "What are you trying to do?! Why'd you stop me?!"

"Honestly… I'm not sure myself," Tsukuyomi looked confused at her action as well.

"Don't stop me next time," He told her. "I will kill him."

~/~

Heure was hopping over his contract unconscious body, "It seems like Zi-O has gotten his powers. Well, no matter." Heure stops and looks down on his contract and taps his head waking him up. As the basketball player stands up, Heure grabs the Another Build Ridewatch and reactivates it.

 **BUILD!**

Heure then puts the Another Ridewatch back to the basketball player turning him back to Another Build.

~/~

Sougo releases the air he was holding in as he saw Geiz wasn't after him anymore. He was lucky to escape but still had no idea what's going on. "I can't believe that happened to me."

Sougo thought it would be good to go home and rest as he walked down the stairs, the man that gave him the belt appeared before him making Sougo jump.

"It's an honor to set eyes upon you again, my king," the man bowed.

"Just who are you mister? Are you with Tsukuyomi and Geiz?" Sougo asks.

"My name is Woz," he answered. "Unlike Tsukuyomi and Geiz, I am your ally." Woz opens his book. "According to this book, in the future, you'll be crowned the king of time, and walk the path of a military rule. But the Time Jackers are trying to prevent that. They're trying to bring forth a different king."

"Is everyone trying to change history?" Sougo asks Woz.

"Correct. However, I'm the only one trying to preserve the original timeline. All my labors will go towards you on the path to becoming king," he says to the future king.

A bong is played behind Sougo, he turns back then back to Woz only to see him gone. "Huh? He disappeared again?"

~/~

As Geiz and Tsukuyomi were walking through the city trying to figure out where Sougo had gone till they heard a cry for help.

"Help!"

The two survivors from the future saw it was two baseball players struggling from what looks like Another Rider. One of the baseball players was trying to help his friend from being absorbed into the Another Build Fullbottle but was futile as the monster absorbed the baseball player.

"It's the monster from before!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed, surprised to see the monster Zi-O has destroyed. "But how? It was destroyed!

"So it's Another Rider?" Geiz says in realization. "Looks like Time Jackers have infested this time period too."

"Should we not help?" Tsukuyomi asks him.

"Let the Pro-Heroes handle it. We've got our own mission to attend to," Geiz simply replied.

"But…!"

But the screams of fear interrupted Tsukuyomi making both her and Geiz to turn back the Another Rider.

Geiz sighs realizing he has to help the civilian, "Fine. I guess I have no choice." He brought out his personal Ridewatch and Ziku-Driver.

 **GEIZ!**

He slotted it into the right side of the belt.

"Henshin!"

Geiz turned the belt a full 360 and returned it back into its initial position.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RID~ER GEIZ!**

Transforming him into Kamen Rider Geiz. Geiz ran up to the monster and pulled him away from the athlete making the latter to run away.

~/~

Sougo finally arrives at his home/clock repair shop, the 9 5 DO. On his front door, he sees not only Nejire but the Pro-heroes Ryukyu and Kamui Woods.

"Uh… Hey Sougo," Nejire nervously waved.

"Yeah… hey," he confusedly waved back. "What are the two Pro-heroes doing here?"

"Well, kid, you suddenly transform into a vigilante and destroy an unknown monster," The wood base hero answered.

"Then ran away from similar watch-base armor who tried to kill you but you were saved by a robot," the dragon hero added.

Sougo walks past them shaking his head and opening the door, "I'm totally confused as you are but I think it just became king." He went through the curtains only to see Woz waiting for him. "Oh! You Again?!"

"I forgot to mention…" Woz ignored his king's reaction. "About the Another Build whom you just defeated."

"Wasn't that guy that gave the kid his belt?" Kamui asked.

"Huh, oh this is Woz, he's my supporter from the future," Sougo said only to confuse them more.

"Forget about that," Ryukyu looked at the man. "Do you know anything about that monster?"

"Oh yeah, she's right what's this about Another Build?" Sougo asks Woz.

"Pardon me. Perhaps I should be calling him Kamen Rider Build," Woz says.

"Kamen Rider Build?!" Nejire questions. "That's not what Build looked like. I mean this monster looks like one of Frankenstein's monster than the Build, I and Sougo saw."

"That's because the Time Jackers have changed history," Woz explained. "That is Build now."

"Then what happened to Sento?!" Sougo questions his prophet.

"Who knows," Woz said with no concern.

"Sento is the one you met in 2017, right?" Ryukyu asked her intern.

"Yup," Nejire nodded.

"You may be the Demon King, but even you cannot defeat Build," Woz said. "Even though Geiz-kun is fighting him right now…"

"What'd you say?" shocking the four.

~/~

Geiz was still fighting Another Build, surrounding him was defeated heroes who tried to stop the monster was overwhelmed by Another Rider. As Another Build was dodging Geiz's punches it had an opening and kicked Geiz back in pain.

"Geiz!" Tsukuyomi shouted in concern. "What's going on, it's stronger than before!"

Another Build saw this as an opportunity and threw an energy baseball at the two only for it to be sliced by the Zi-O.

 **JIKAN GILADE!**

And hits another energy projectile with his sword while holding it like a baseball bat and sending the projectile towards Another Build hitting it.

 **KEN!**

Nejire ran up to them, "Are you guys okay."

"Y-Yeah…." but couldn't say more as she and Geiz were bewildered from Zi-O as he ran towards the monster hitting it with his sword. "Is he really… Oma Zi-O?"

"Look…" Nejire grabbing the attention of the two. "… I don't know what happens to Sougo or even believe he becomes this evil Demon King. But the Sougo I know is a guy who will help others who is in need of help." Leaving the two silent.

Sougo activates his Zi-O watch again.

 **FINISH TIME!**

As he spun the Driver, while large pink katakana characters spelled out 'Kick' circle around the enemy.

 **TIME BREAK!**

Sougo leaped into the air as the characters combined and fused with the imprint on his right foot and performed a flying kick towards the Another Rider, destroying it.

"Did he destroy it?" Asks Kamui Woods as he and Ryukyu arrive at the scene. They both saw the injured heroes and ran towards them. "Death Arms are you alright."

"Don't worry I got him!" Sougo said.

Soon Another Build was spotted walking up the stairs.

"Nani!" Geiz says in shock.

"Huh?" Sougo looked confused and turned around to see Another Rider still alive. "I guess that didn't work…"

"Are there clones of them?" Nejire asks.

"No, because if they were we should have been fighting multiples at once," Sougo replied. "If we can't defeat it then maybe the real Build can." Sougo ran off away from the monster. "Sorry, I have to go somewhere!"

"Where are you going?!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll follow him," Nejire said, running to catch up to Sougo.

Tsukuyomi was confused but heard a growl and saw Geiz went back into fighting the Another Build.

~/~

Sougo and Nejire (who was out of Zi-O suit) finally arrived at their destination, the cafe both Sento and Ryuga live in. Once he opened the door and went inside only to see the cafe has turned into someplace for a fan club. The students ignored it for now and went in for the fridge and opened it only to see no hideout only to see drink inside. They heard the door open behind them, it was Sento and Ryuga.

"Tsungaiiz is the best!" The two men shouted.

They were acting all giddy as any band, "I feel like I've gone numb, Banjou-shi! That was their first live performance at the Budokan!" Sento shouted with glee. "My tears fell with 9.8 newtons of force!"

"Dunno whatcha talkin' about, Takumi-shi!" Ryuga grabs Sento shoulders, "Anyway, this is just the start of Tsungaiiz's legend!" then turns him and Sento around to a mic. "Tonight…"

"… We're having yakiniku!" they both shouted.

Sougo and Nejire both walk to the two, "Sento?" Sougo pondered.

The men freaked out hearing the young man as they didn't know someone was in here.

"Eh? W-Who are you?" Sento asked, bewildered.

"Never seen him before," Ryuga answered, then put his arm over Sento's shoulder. "This is the Tsunagiiz FanCafe." Ryuga gives them a thumbs up.

"I'm Tokiwa Sougo," Sougo introduced himself.

"And I'm Hado Nejire," Nejire introduced herself as well. "We're the two teens from the future."

Sento and Ryuga only gave them blank looks.

"We need to borrow the power of Build and Cross-Z."

"Build…?" Sento asks, puzzled.

"Cross-Z?" Ryuga also looked confused.

Sougo and Nejire frowned, "Did you guys forget?"

~/~

Back with Geiz, he and the heroes were still fighting the Another Build with Geiz activating the Geiz Ridewatch.

 **FINISH TIME!**

Geiz leaps into the air as a projection of Another Build destruction is shown. Geiz spun his belt counterclockwise as a series of yellow-colored "Rider" and "Kick" characters appeared in a line towards the enemy before Geiz performed a flying kick through the characters, foot, and visor lining up with them.

 **TIME BURST!**

The projected enemy acts in reverse as it and the enemy converge at the point where the kick hits, the Another Build then following the projections' path back to where it started to be destroyed exactly where Geiz predicted at the beginning of the attack. The Another Rider started to spark and walked a few steps before finally exploding.

~/~

Back with Sougo and the others at the same time, when Another Build was destroyed something made Sento and Ryuga straighten up.

Sento and Ryuga's pockets suddenly started to glow. They both took out two blank Ridewatches.

"Watches? Why do you have those?" Sougo confuses them because Sougo only showed them one Ridewatch and it became his Zi-O Ridewatch.

The two Riders look around and notice how close they were and freaked out and let go of each other.

"Gross!" Ryuga said with a face of disgust.

Sougo saw the silver on his arm and freaked out as he swung his arm to take it off. Ryuga felt one on his forward and immediately took it off.

"What is all this?!" Ryuga notices Sougo and Nejire. "Hey, it's those kids from the future."

"That's right. Sougo and Nejire. Do you remember now?" Sougo asked.

Suddenly the two blank Ridewatches began two glow as it gained the power of Cross-Z and Build.

"What is this?" Ryuga asked, looking at the watch with his power.

Sento though he looks at Sougo, "I remember now." as he remembers what happened in 2017 with this watch. Sento walks up to Sougo and grabs his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sougo asks as Sento hands him the Build Ridewatch.

"I'm returning this to you," Sento says. "Say hi to past me."

Sougo nodded but a bit confused.

Sento turns to Ryuga, "You too."

"Huh? I don't get what's going on, but here," Ryuga says but still gave Sougo the Cross-Z Ridewatch.

"Thanks," Sougo smiled as he ran out from the cafe with Nejire following.

As Sougo and Nejire ran back to the others, Sougo stopped thinking about what Sento said.

"What is it Sougo?" Nejire asked.

"It's what Sento said, "Say hi to past me."," Sougo pauses for a second then an idea pops into his head. "That's it!" Sougo shouted as he ran back to the others, not even listening to what Nejire was asking.

~/~

Back with the fight of the Another Rider, Another Build was destroyed leaving Geiz and the heroes heavily painted. When they thought it was over, Another Build showed up again. Geiz was truly exhausted making him lose his suit.

"He won't stay down… what if…?" Geiz says but hears Tsukuyomi's voice.

"Zi-O!" Geiz saw Sougo running towards him.

"Where did you go?!" Tsukuyomi asked.

"To visit Kamen Rider Build!" Sougo replies as he stops by Geiz.

"Build?" Geiz questions

Sougo just looks at the two Ridewatches before handing Geiz the Cross-Z Ridewatch with the latter taking it.

"I think we have to fight him in the past," Sougo said then looks at the Build Ridewatch. "…Build."

"Wait what are you saying, kid?" Kamui asked.

"He's saying we have to go 2017 to defeat Another Build," Geiz answered.

"Right." Sougo nodded. He looked to the others. "Can you distract him here till we defeat him."

"Are you sure it will work?" Ryuku asked.

"Trust me, please," Sougo pleaded.

"… Fine, go, kid, before we changed our mind." Kamui woods said.

Sougo smiled and ran off with Geiz toward the Time Mazine. As the two Riders got the Time Mazine they set the year to 2017. With the year set the two Time Mazine flew towards the time portal for their destinations.

~/~

{2017}

Back in 2017, the Another Build is attacking civilians but mostly going after the two male athletes. The monster grabs two empty Fullbottles and absorbs the two athletes.

"Swimming… Archery… Best match!" The Another Rider said.

Another Build heard footsteps and Sento and Ryuga facing toward him.

"What's that supposed to be?" Sougo questions.

"Doesn't look like a Smash," Ryuga replied.

Another Build walks towards them, "I am… Build." He then points at Ryuga. "You are… Cross-Z." Another Build soon ran up to Ryuga with open arms. "Best Match!" He shouted with glee as he hugged Ryuga.

Ryuga was weirded out and disturbed by what was happening so he pushed the Another Rider off of him.

"Gross!" Ryuga exclaimed.

"I'm a bit jealous," Sento said.

Ryuga looked at him confused, "Huh?"

The Riders brought their drivers and Fullbottles on the slots and started activating it.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

 **CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

 **ARE YOU READY!**

"Henshin!" both men shouted.

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAHHH!**

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

As they got their respected armors Ryuga ran towards the Another Build while Sento saw his suit fizzle as it was going to disappear. But ignore it for now and join with Ryuga to attack the monster. Ryuga was kicked away by Another Build and also saw his armor disappearing as well.

"My powers are stable. What's going on?!" Ryuga demanded.

"I don't know… But focus on beating him for now!" Sento said even with his suit beginning to fade.

Sento tried to punch Another Build but was kicked by its tank foot. Ryuga tried to hit it from behind but Another Build jumped over him and used it's rabbit foot to give a quick kick to Ryuga.

"Banjou!"

"It's like he really is Build!" Ryuga said.

Another Build threw the Swimming and Archery Fullbottles and swallowed them whole with his belt starting to glow.

"Swimmer! Archer! Best Match!" Another Build said as he cranks his driver and jumps and dives into the grounds, which it changes water for him.

Another Build swam and knocked them out. He shouts out from the ground and summons a bow and arrow, then shoots them before they react and brings them to their knees before diving back in and coming back out to shoot them again.

 **TIME MAZINE!**

Suddenly, the Time Mazines came in hitting the Another Rider and landed near them. The hatch opens as Sougo and Geiz come out of it.

Sougo sees Build and Cross-Z. "Sento!"

"You're that kid from the other day!" Build exclaims and runs to him with Cross-Z

"Hey, it's the future kid-" Cross-Z about to say until a hand reaches out and freezes them in time.

"Zi-O, could you not interfere?" Heure said, appearing before them and looking towards Sougo. "We're just trying to bring forth a new king."

"A new King?" Sougo repeated. "You're a Time Jacker?!"

"Aren't you informed! My name is Heure," he says before turning to Another Build. "And that man over there. In the original timeline, an accident cut that man's sports career short. Originally, this is where his time stopped. But I made his time start again!"

Sougo who was calm but sees his fist clench noticing his frustration. Sougo sighs and stares at Heure.

"You haven't," he says, making Heure confused. "The hands of the clock can be stopped and started again, you can even turn them back, but life is different. Only he can choose the path he walks in the future. Time won't move unless he moves it himself." Sougo proclaims.

Geiz was shocked; Sougo was clearly different from his future self. Where in 2068, Ohma Zi-O was vile, cruel, and a tyrant. His younger self was a complete opposite.

"What an intriguing thing to say," Heure said as he walks towards Sougo, looking him in the eye. "You may be young, but you're Zi-O. Show me the future you will choose."

He walks past Sougo and disappears, glitching then fades away.

"Let's go!" Sougo said to Geiz as they put on their Ziku Drivers.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

They took out their Ridewatches and turned the dials before activating them.

 **ZI-O!**

 **GEIZ!**

They insert them into their driver and press the release button tilting the driver. They enter their transformation poses as the clocks appear behind them

"Henshin!" They shouted and spun their belts.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RID~ER GEIZ!**

The watchbands circle around then as their armor materializes. The bands blast away before the Kanji attach to their visor.

All four Riders were standing side by side ready to fight Another Build. The Another Rider charges at them as they fight him, punching and kicking him as they surround him. They traded blows but then Build started to glitch out again as his armor dissipated and became Sento again, losing his powers. Zi-O and Geiz pull Another Build away as Cross-Z starts to glitch then turns back to Ryuga. Geiz kept on fighting Another Build as Sougo turned to Sento and Banjou.

"Sento! Ryuga!" Zi-O shouted as the two were keeping their distance.

"Looks like our power is vanishing," Sento tells them as their armor appears before it faded away completely.

"It's up to you guys, to take care of rest," Ryuga tells them, giving them a fist in encouragement.

"Build... has disappeared..." Sougo mutters. "Sento..."

While Sougo was in disbelief of Sougo and Ryuga losing their powers, Another Build cranks his driver as the ground liquefies again making Zi-O fall in it. Geiz jumps back away from the liquefied ground he then takes out the Ghost Ridewatch turns the dial then activates it.

 **GHOST!**

Geiz inserts it to the driver and repeats the process of spinning his Driver.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

Geiz charges in as the GhostArmor materializes and attaches onto him.

 **KAIGAN! GHOST!**

He floats in the air dodging arrows shot from Another Build, then he dives away as Geiz floats over to Zi-O and grabs his arm pulling him out of the water. He tosses him out as Another Build shot up again tries to shoot Geiz and they proceed their fight. Zi-O landed back on solid ground, he turned to Geiz battling and dodging Another Build.

"Why are you laying there?!" Geiz shouts at Zi-O dodging from Another Build jumping from the walls to the ceiling like water. "Use the watch!"

"Ah, you're right!" Zi-O looks at the Build Ridewatch he got from the Sento of his time on his Ridewatch holder. He starts to get what Geiz was saying as he stands up and takes out the said Ridewatch.

"Using that means you accept inheriting Build's power," Woz says as he appears next to Zi-O out of nowhere, freaking him out.

"How did you get here? We're in 2017!" Zi-O ponders about.

Woz ignores his king's comments and proceeds as he opens his book. "According to this book, your victory rests upon taking the onus power. Do you have the resolution to do so?" Woz asked him.

Sougo looks at the Ridewatch before looking at Sento and then he turns the dial and holds in front of Woz.

"To be king, of course, I do!" Sougo says to him as he activates the watch.

 **BUILD!**

Woz smiles when Sougo inserts it into his driver and presses the release button making the belt tilt. He grabs the driver with his left hand and spun it.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

The Katakana word flies out of his belt and then a holographic Fullbottle appears with the words 'Armor Time!' floats around it. Within the bottle, the Build armor materializes as the Fullbottle fades away. The armor does Build's signature gesture.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

Zi-O walks towards it and taps it on the shoulder before the armor scattered and floats around then attaches onto him.

 **BEST MATCH! BUILD!**

Zi-O is now in silver armor with red and blue. His helmet is similar to Build's helmet with the tank's barrel and the rabbit's ear sticking out of the clock hands. The face is red and blue, as well as the chest armor. Each of the shoulders has Fullbottles, one red on the right and the blue on the left. The left thigh is blue and the right is red. The Katakana attaches onto the visor that says 'Build' and a handheld Drill crusher is carried in his right hand. Zi-O is now Kamen Rider Zi-O, BuildArmor.

Sento walks over to Zi-O as Woz rejoices.

"Iwae! The one to inherit all Rider powers! The king of time who will rule over the past and future! And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor! This is the moment that he inherits his first Rider's power!"

Sougo looks at himself before Sento walks beside him and whispers in his ear telling something. When he did, they did his signature gesture.

"The law of victory is set!" They said together. Sento does his gesture and Zi-O does a similar gesture, but the difference is, in the end, he did a three-finger salute. Sento knocks the salute and gestures to him to fight.

Sougo charges forward entering the fight and hits Another Build with the Drill Crusher, knocking him to the ground. Sougo tries to hit him again but rolls away from the drill and gets up. They keep fighting Another Build while Geiz takes off the Ghost Ridewatch and out of his armor and takes out his weapon.

It's a red and black single-handed ax weapon with a muzzle on the hinge and two buttons. The hinge flips the ax to a bow and has a yellow Hiragana word for 'Ono' to 'Yumi'. Next to the hinge is a slot for the Ridewatch and next to it is a slinger to shoot in bow mode.

 **ZIKAN ZAX!**

 **YUMI!**

Another Build jumps and dives again but Geiz pulls the slinger and fires at him to prevent him from doing it.

"I got a feeling this will work out!" Sougo says, "I just need to shake, right!?"

Zi-O shakes his right arm as numbers and math appear in the air. The difference is that its algebra rather than formula numbers. Sento and Banjou look at the math in confusion and disappointment.

"This doesn't look right," Ryuga said, knowing that Sento's equations are more advanced than this.

"Sayakuda," Sento said, disappointed as Sougo pressed the two Ridewatches.

 **FINISH TIME! BUILD!**

He presses the release button and spins the driver. At the same time, Geiz inserts the Cross-Z Ridewatch into his Zikan Zax.

 **FINISH TIME!**

Sougo creates a graph toward Another Build and jumps onto it then slides down like a ramp with his Drill crusher in hand to the finisher.

 **VORTEX TIME BREAK!**

He slams him with an uppercut, knocking him into the air as Geiz aims his Zikan Zax at him as he shoots.

 **GIWA GIWA SHOOT!**

A blue fiery dragon was shot out, hitting Another Build before the Another Rider could hit the ground Zi-O as he hits him with his Drill crusher before he explodes. Zi-O lands as he looks back to see a young basketball player fall to the ground, they see the Another Build watch come out as it sparks then shatters. The basketball player disappears in thin air returning back to where he was.

~/~

The young man wakes up, as the basketball knocks into him and looks around confused and sees the car has crashed next to him.

"What happened?"

~/~

Back with Sougo and Geiz who were now de-henshin as they both walk behind Sento and Banjou, Geiz looks at Sougo as he was wondering about something for a while.

"Hey, why did you have those Ridewatches?" Geiz asked him.

"Sento and Ryuga gave them to me," Sougo replied.

"But they shouldn't have had them to begin with," Geiz pointed out.

Sougo was deep in thought about their question before remembering back to 2018 when Sento gave him the watches. The thought of the Words Sento said were 'You can take this back'. He pieces it together and knows what he meant as he runs to Sento and Banjou.

"Hey!" Geiz calls him out.

Sougo stops in front of the two and takes out two blank Ridewatches and hands them over to them.

"Can you take this, Sento?" Sougo asks him.

"Sento?" He repeated in confusion before correcting him. "My name is Katsuragi Takumi."

"Eh?" Sougo says in confusion.

Sento, or now Takumi, said before taking the two watches. "What is this device? What kind of technology is this? How deeply intriguing." Takumi getting into his nerd mode making Ryuga roll his eyes.

"Oi, Takumi!" Ryuga said as he caught up with him.

Sougo looks at the scenes before Geiz who then grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oi, what's going on here?!" Geiz questions.

"How am I supposed to know?! All I know is that in the future, that blank Ridewatch will become the Build Ridewatch," Sougo explained, turning to look at Takumi and Ryuga. "Even if history changes, Sento will choose his path to become Build, and Ryuga will choose his path to Cross-Z. That's the feeling I got."

Sento and Banjou were walking home when they heard a noise in the air as they looked up. They saw Sougo's and Geiz's Time Mazine flying through the air before Sougo stopped and put the Mazine in robot mode to wave them goodbye. They were amazed and awe, Ryuga gave them goodbye, as well as Sougo and Geiz, flew through the time gate back to 2018.

~/~

{2018}

The two Riders return back to 2018 but only for Geiz didn't follow Sougo and probably went to meet up with Tsukuyomi. That left Sougo to explain everything to the police and Pro-Heroes.

"So you're saying there are villains traveling through time giving people these powers similar to a Kamen Rider but more corrupted, right?" Detective Naomasa asked.

"Yes," Sougo nodded.

"And they're trying to use these Another Riders to replace you, Tokiwa Sougo, who will become the Demon King in the near future," Naomasa continued asking.

"Yes," Sougo nodded again.

"In all my years in police work working with heroes I have never experienced this," Naomasa sighs as he sits down.

"So he's telling the truth?" Chief Tsuragamae asked the detective.

"Every single word. What do you want us to do chief?" Naomasa asked.

"This hardly counts as vigilantism as the boy didn't use a Quirk."

"I'm also Quirkless," Sougo added.

"We can put on the belt but the watch only works for him," Tsuragamae said as he remembered his men hurting themselves trying to henshin. "It's like they're DNA locked or some kind of imprint. For now send the boy back home with all his stuff, woof."

"Sir?"

"These Time Jackers and Another Riders are way different ballgame then dealing with the League of Villains or All for One. These villains want to change history, woof." Tsuragamae frowned and looked back at Sougo. "And with how powerful these monsters are we need this young man and his red armor friend to stop these villains."

"Thank you, sir!" Sougo got up and bowed. "Once, I become king, do you want to be my chief of security?"

"Don't push your luck boy," Tsuragamae chuckled.

~/~

It was night time and Geiz and Tsukuyomi were at the plaza looking at the stars in the sky. Geiz was leaning on a lamp post while Tsukuyomi sat on a bench. Geiz noticed Tsukuyomi was silent and deep in thought.

"What is it?" Geiz asks her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I couldn't believe Zi-O tried to protect us," Tsukuyomi answered, remembering Zi-O saved them from Another Build's attack. "Is Zi-O really going to become the Ohma Zi-O that we know?"

"He defeated Another Build, but for some reason, Kamen Rider Build disappeared from history. Also, Tokiwa Sougo obtained the Build Watch." Geiz told what happened during their fight in 2017. "History still flows forward towards Ohma Zi-O."

Geiz gets off of the lamp post as he begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tsukuyomi asks as he stops.

"We've but one recourse," Geiz says as he resumes walking.

"Geiz!" Tsukuyomi calls him out as she follows him as well.

~/~

The next day at the 9 to 5 clock shop, Sougo was up and ready as he walked down the stairs and heard his uncle calling.

"Sogou-kun breakfast is ready!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Sougo greets him.

"Ohayo." Junichiro greets him before remembering something important to tell him. "Oh, remember the empty rooms on the second floor?"

"Yeah," Sougo nodded.

"Well, I found some renters," Junichiro told him excited about the new guests.

"Okay," Sougo nodded as his uncle gestured to follow him.

"Follow me," Junichiro said as they entered the dining room. "So these are the new lodgers, introduce yourselves!"

Sougo froze upon seeing the new guest of the house and recognizing both, sitting at the dining table was Tsukuyomi and Geiz, Sougo was so shocked that he couldn't bring out words for a moment.

"I'm Tsukuyomi. It's nice to meet you," She introduced herself and Geiz was next.

"Geiz." He bluntly introduced himself.

"This is all happening too quickly…" Sougo said as Tsukuyomi walked up to him.

"I'll watch you carefully and closely to see whether or not you're Ohma Zi-O," She explains to him.

"Let's get along?" Sougo putting his hand out for a handshake. But she ignores it and walks back to the table. Geiz walks up and grabs his hand as he pulls him up close and personal.

"I'm just itching to take you out," Geiz whispers to him with his threat and sits back to the table.

"Think you guys can get along?" Junichiro asks Sougo as he sets breakfast for all of them.

"Yeah, I've got a feeling this will work out." Sougo smiles making Geiz and Tsukuyomi feel a bit awkward for them before resuming to their meal

"Well, that's good," Junichiro says happily.

~/~

Back with Woz, he is in a dark room narrating with his book open to our readers.

"And thus, Zi-O obtained Build's power. He's taken but the first step on the path to military rule."

"However, the next meeting with a legend will come sooner than he thinks," Woz says as the next scene shows a hospital lounge with patients and doctors. There was one doctor with a green shirt under a doctor coat, red pants, and sneakers with one red and one blue walking to the halls. Camera moves to his side showing where he's going, on the wall said pediatrics as the camera shows his face. A young man with medium black hair.


	3. Doctor Gamer 2018

**AN: I do not own Kamen Rider or My Hero Academia.**

Woz opens his book as he narrates to the readers in the darkroom.

"According to this book, a normal high schooler Tokiwa Sougo is destined to become the demonic king Ohma Zi-O.

(Ohma Zi-O appears briefly with the statues of Sougo and the previous Riders in 2068.)

"In the year of 2017, he succeeded in defeating Another Build. After which he obtains Build's power, creating a timeline where Kamen Rider Build doesn't exist."

(Sougo appears with the Build Ridewatch, changes to Sento giving him the said Ridewatch, then to 2017 where the two Riders take on Another Build as Zi-O in BuildArmor defeats him. Sento and Zi-O do the Build gesture before the fight. Zi-O and Geiz were in the Time Mazine and went back to 2018.)

"Tokiwa Sougo continues walking the path towards becoming demon king. Then Genius Gamer M…"

(Shows Sougo playing a handheld game, next, is Sougo chases a group of doctors, Then shows Zi-O in BuildArmor with Geiz in DriveArmor. Changes to Emu using the Gamer Driver and activates his Gashat.)

Woz slams the book shut again as he almost spoils it again.

"Oh, excuse me. For you, this part has yet concurred."

~/~

{2018}

Sougo wakes up and goes downstairs for breakfast, he sees Tsukuyomi and Geiz at the dining table eating theirs as he said good morning.

"Morning," Tsukuyomi said, but Geiz was silent as they kept eating.

"Morning," Sougo greets them.

Sougo grabs a toast from the toaster and butter but no butter knife, he sees it next to Geiz and asks politely.

"Could you pass the butter knife?"

Geiz obliged, only to throw the butter knife through the toast with enough velocity to stick it to the wall.

"!" Sougo jumps back.

"You're welcome," Geiz says as he resumes his breakfast.

"Uh, thanks," Sougo said sheepishly, he knew Geiz wanted to kill him but this takes the cake. He pulls the knife and tries to get it off the wall, he succeeded but flung back slightly as he was jumping on one foot. The door opens as his uncle comes in.

"Oh, Sougo, your dancing? Sit down when you butter your toast," He says.

"Okay."

"The coffee's ready, too. The bean is from Santos, Brazil."

Sougo went back to his seat and tried the coffee, but it was cold when he took a sip.

"It's a bit cold," Sougo said.

"That's because you slept in. Time waits for no one," Junichiro pointed out to him before remembering something. "Oh, that's right, Geiz-kun and Tsukuyomi-chan are going to start school today, yes?"

"To school? Eh?" Sougo looked surprised as he looked at the two. "How old are you two?"

"Geiz and I are 18 years old," Tsukuyomi answered.

"We're the same age?" Sougo mumbled.

"Check it out! Here's a bento for everyone!" Junichiro said, giving them homemade lunches. "Do your best out there today."

"You're way too into this," Sougo says as Tsukuyomi and Geiz grab their lunches.

They heard a loud noise as Geiz and Tsukuyomi jumped out of their seats in their combat stance.

~/~

The locals were doing their own business, kids playing, people walking around without a care of the world. Then time stopped as everybody was frozen in time and glitching, Heure walked to a table of a cafe as he heard footsteps and places to see a girl. She has medium brown hair down to her upper back, wears a grayish jacket and skirt, wore high heel boots, and a feather clip to her hair.

This is the second Time Jacker, Ora.

"Looks like he failed," Ora said before saying more. "Too bad you were backing Kamen Rider Build, Heure."

"Well, there was some interference," Heure tells her.

"Interference?" Ora repeated, wanting to know who it is. "From whom?"

"Zi-O."

"He actually came back? That old geezer is such a pain." Ora whined.

"Not that one. I'm talking about the young Zi-O from 2018," He told her before explaining more. "He's not quite that strong yet, but you should still be wary. You're looking for a new king candidate too, right Ora?"

"Don't worry," She assures him while taking a mini windmill from a boy and blowing it. "I've made preparations in my own way."

~/~

{2016}

Outside of the apartment building, an Ambulance was called out as people nearby were witnessing two paramedics taking a little boy to the Hospital. The boy's father was with him as they were putting him in the Ambulance truck.

"Huh, it's Keisuke."

"Did something happen?"

"Keisuke, are you okay?" The Father asks his son, Keisuke.

"It hurts..." Keisuke groans. "Please help me, Dad..."

Then time stopped as Keisuke's father was the only one not frozen as he saw everyone around him froze and glitch including his son. He wondered who did it until he saw Ora appeared suddenly leaning on the truck looking at him.

"Who are you?!" He asks before stressing out. "What's going on?!"

"I'm Time Jacker Ora," She introduces herself. "And I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. But there's good news, too."

She then turns him into Another Rider with messy pink hair and the chest plate reveals the name.

 **EX-AID!**

~/~

{2018}

Sougo was walking towards school with Geiz and Tsukuyomi following him. After almost reaching the school he looks back at them breaking the awkward silence.

"I can't believe you too were admitted to my school," Sougo says.

"We're not going to school, you airhead," Geiz said.

"You're not?"

"No one is going to believe us if we came from the future, right?" Tsukuyomi points out before explaining. "Saying that we're in junior-high is just a convenient excuse to do what we need to around here."

"Well, the police believe me," Sougo says. "I had to explain everything by myself, by the way."

"You did?" Geiz raised a brow.

"I can't lie to them," Sougo said. "But on the bright side, we are allowed to fight the Another Riders without getting in trouble and inform them if another one appears and also do not use our Quirks."

"Well we know you're Quirkless, but Geiz and I are also Quirkless," Tsukuyomi said.

"Eh? You're both Quirkless?" Sougo was shocked by this information.

"Of course, because of Ohma Zi-O there hasn't been a person born with a Quirk for forty years," Geiz explained letting that sink in for Sougo. "So don't forget our job is to eliminate you."

"So you got yourselves my school's uniform just to watch over me? Seems like a lot of work-" Sougo says as Geiz grabs his face to face him.

"I can end you now, if you prefer," Geiz suggested before Tsukuyomi separates the two boys.

"Okay, that's enough," Tsukuyomi says and turns to Sougo. "For now, just act like you usually do."

~/~

As the day goes by Sougo is in P.E. doing squats as he follows the coach's instructions he felt like someone was him. He stops doing squats and turns behind him to see Tsukuyomi and Geiz watching him with mini binoculars.

~/~

Sougo enters the teacher's office as he was told to deliver something.

"Here's the daily log," Sougo said, handing out a folder to a teacher.

"Thank you," the teacher said.

Before he handed the folder over he looked at the window to see Geiz and Tsukuyomi looking at him with their face pressed on the window. How could nobody see them?

~/~

Sougo opened a stall to use the toilet but when he did Geiz was waiting for him. Sougo was shocked to see him there so he slowly closed the door and left the restroom with Geiz following him.

~/~

Sougo was on the roof hoping to have alone time and each his lunch. He checks and two teens from the future weren't here so he should be fine. Before he could open his bento he heard crunching noise. He looks up at the school's penthouse to see Geiz and Tsukuyomi watching him while eating their lunch.

"Hello," Tsukuyomi waved before looking at Sougo with his binoculars.

This had to stop.

"Oh, what's that?!" Sougo shouted as he pointed to the sky.

Luckily, both future teens fell for it and looky behind them. That gave Sougo a chance to make a break for it.

"He's gone!"

"Damn!"

~/~

Sougo finally escaped from Tsukuyomi and Geiz spying. He enters the gym's equipment room and sat down on one of the benches as he was about ready to eat his, but then he notices he's not the only one in the supply room. He saw one of his classmates, Owada Takashi playing a handheld game on the other bench.

"Whoa!"

"Ah!"

They both jump in shock seeing each other in the room as Takashi calms down.

"Oh, it's just you Tokiwa. Don't scare me like that," Takashi tells him.

"Huh? Owada, did you cut class?" Sougo asks him.

"I was playing this," Takashi said and showed him the game he's playing, Mighty Action X. "It's an impossible game that no one can beat."

"Interesting," Sougo said as he was intrigued by this.

"I almost cleared it though. I'm not going to stop just for class."

"You're that good at video games, Owada?" Sougo said he plays video games too. Just not at a pro-level. "You can be the royal head of computer security!"

"Royal what...?" Takashi said he was confused before getting the idea. "Tokiwa, are still on that being king stuff?"

"Yeah," Sougo replies as they heard the gym teacher outside.

"Oi, is someone in there?"

"Crap, they're gonna find out that I cut fourth period!" Takashi says worrying about being caught.

"Don't worry, you wait here," Sougo reassures Owada as he goes out of the room and sees the teacher above him.

"Tokiwa, is it just you?" the gym teacher asked.

"Yes, sir, I wanted to try to find a place to eat alone," Sougo answers him.

"You know you're not allowed in the equipment room unless you have a reason to," The teacher scolded him. "Come by the office later."

"Hai," Sougo said as the teacher walked away and he went back to the supply room. "Calamity averted!"

"Thanks for lying for me," Owada said, happy he covered for him.

"It's not really a lie, I went in here for privacy that's it, Now you can focus on your game," Sougo said as Owada continues playing.

But then, Owada's game glitches as the screen glows pink and blinds both Owada and Sougo. They look at the game in confusion.

"Eh?" Sougo said as he noticed someone or something appeared right next to him.

A monster with spiky pink hair with black wires, grey monster-like face with a mouth and sharp teeth, black see-through visor with orange lines and orange eyes seen in it. Faded pink bodysuit with black spots, black wire circuitry runs from the chest to the thighs, green faded forearms and forelegs with the same black spots. Silver shoulder armor with spikes and razor blades on its arms, bronze bands, and sneakers, shin guards. Chest armor and black chest plate that says Ex-Aid and on it's back is the same face and spiky hair only the eyes says the year 2016 and Ex-Aid. This monster is Another Ex-Aid.

Another Ex-Aid tosses Sougo away as he goes for Owada and grabs him by the collar. He then does something with his hands and makes Owada unconscious then drops him.

"Owada?! What did you do to him?!" Sougo said as Another Ex-Aid turned to him. "What have you done to Owada? Wait, could this thing… be like Another Build?!"

Sougo takes out the Ziku-Driver and straps it on his waist.

 **ZIKU-DRIVER!**

Sougo takes out his Ridewatch and activates it.

 **ZI-O!**

He inserts it to his driver and raises his left hand to his right side and spun it.

"Henshin!"

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

The clock appears next to him as the bands surround him then it dissipates, he's in his armor and the Katakana goes to his visor. Zi-O went to punch the Another rider, only he disappeared instantly and almost crashed into the supplies.

"Whoa! He's gone...?" Zi-O said as he stops, only to stub his toe and looks around where he went then turns to Owada. "Hey! Hey, Owada! Are you alright?!"

Zi-O checks if he's alright, but no response and still unconscious. Then Geiz and Tsukuyomi appear as they open the door and see him.

"There you are," Geiz said as they went in but stopped when they saw Owada unconscious.

"What happened?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Another Rider happened," Zi-O answers them.

~/~

They got a teacher and called the ambulance to take Owada to the hospital, Sougo was next to him in a hospital bed with the doctor.

"The same symptoms.." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Sougo asks the doctor.

"We've been seeing a lot of patients lately with these same symptoms." The doctor tells them before explaining more. "And it's hard to treat because we have no idea what's causing it."

They came out of the room, Geiz and Tsukuyomi were waiting in the halls as Sougo explained to them what had happened.

"This is no disease. It was an Another Rider that did this to Owada and the other patients," He tells them. "We need to find it before there are more victims."

"How are you intending to do that?" Tsukuyomi asks.

"We'll just have to run around randomly until we find it," Sougo said as he heads out to get it, but Geiz stops him.

"Wait," Geiz said as Sougo and the others turned to him. "You need to stay out of this."

"Huh, why?"

"If you find the Another Rider, you'll use Zi-O's powers again. This means you'll end up stealing the past Rider's power," Geiz explains.

"Steal? I didn't mean to…" Sougo says.

"You received Build's powers, and he faded from existence," Geiz explains to them, much to their surprise. "That fact is when you started down the path to becoming Ohma Zi-O."

Sougo was surprised, getting the Build Ridewatch would lead him on the path of Ohma Zi-O. But he wouldn't accept it, he will be a great and beloved overlord. He will change his future and achieve his dream of being King.

"Anyway, stay out of this," Geiz told Sougo.

"I can't do that! I won't standby and watch other people get hurt like that! Do you get what I'm saying, Geiz!" Sougo tells him, then Geiz approaches him and grabs his collar as Owada's game console drops from his pocket.

"Of course I do... More than you could possibly imagine!" Geiz said as he remembered the battle between the resistance and Ohma Zi-O.

Seeing his comrades die before him, causes him a lot of pain. He lets go of Sougo and turns away from them. Sougo looks at the gaming console and grabs it from the ground and looks at the others.

"This is our only clue leading to the Another Rider," Sougo tells them as they look at him in confusion.

~/~

They went to the police station to inform the officers and heroes on the situations of the Another Rider.

"So you think this game console is the reason those kids are in a coma?" Naomasa asked.

"Yes, Owada was playing this game before Another Rider appeared," Sougo explained as he looked at the console trying to figure out how to use it. "... So how do you work this thing?"

Everyone sweatdropped on Sougo's words.

"Kid do you really don't know how to use it?" Kamui woods asks.

"I found something!" Tsukuyomi said, looking at her future tablet. "There is. 'A game that can't be beaten.' Any player who tries it suffers from a strange curse." Tsukuyomi read as they gathered around her looking by her shoulders. "That's why no one can finish it. There are rumors about it online, like an urban legend."

"So these kids in a coma are involved with this game?" Mr. Brave said.

"And that's why I'm going to lure it by playing this," Sougo said as he activates the game console.

~/~

"Game Over!"

"AGH!" Sougo was playing the game but kept getting a game over. No matter how close he gets, he loses over, over, and over again. Sougo was rage quitting so much that the others find it annoying.

"I can't beat it..." Sougo slumps down on the floor.

"We're going nowhere with this," Kamui Woods looks annoyed.

"Could you be bad at video games?" Tsukuyomi asked, making him.

"Yeah, what about you?" Sougo asked her.

"I never played a game where you have to use your hands," Tsukuyomi said.

"The future must be awesome." Sougo blurted.

"There's no way an amateur would be able to beat a game that can't be cleared," Geiz commented.

"That's it! We should go out and search for one!" Sougo said as he turned to Geiz. "Thanks, Geiz!"

Geiz was surprised by his sudden thanks and baffled.

"I wasn't…! I wasn't trying to give you advice!" Geiz denied.

"Here we go." Tsukuyomi said as she tells them what she finds out from her tablet. "The genius gamer who can beat even the hardest games."

"That was fast!" Sougo said.

"Alright, we search for this genius gamer!" Naomasa told everyone.

"I can't believe we have to find a guy who plays video games," Kamui Woods shook his head as he headed for the door.

~/~

They split up and went to each arcade in the city to find information about the genius gamer.

Tsukuyomi said the man they are looking for is a gaming genius. His handle name is M. His real name is unknown, he's won multiple tournaments. But there's no contact info.

But as they search, they could find one clue about who M is or where he could be. Sougo was by the stairs as he was tired from their search, taking a break to catch his breath.

"I should have known it won't be that easy!" Sougo groaned.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Sougo heard a scream and ran towards the scream direction only to see Another Ex-Aid was among them as it approached a teenage boy in the seats.

"Another Rider!" Sougo shouts.

Sougo charges towards it but the Another Ex-aid pixelate and disappears. Sougo then went towards the teen to check on him.

"Well, this is quite a spectacle you put yourself, Waga Mao."

Greeted Woz as he appeared next to the unconscious teen.

"Woz?!" Sougo shouts.

"I am pleased to see you doing well," Woz says.

"We don't have time to deal with you now," Sougo points out. Then he sees a boy laying on the floor. "Hospital… ambulance…"

"Hospital, you say?" Woz repeats before opening his book. "According to this book, he is taken to Seito University Hospital."

"Seito University Hospital?" Sougo said.

~/~

They took the victim to the Seito University Hospital where the doctors and nurses took care of him for the time being. Meanwhile, Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Kamui Woods, and Mr. Brave, stood in the lobby thinking about what happened at the concert.

"Another victim." Mr. Brave mutters.

"We need to find him before there are any more victims," Kamui Woods said.

"Yeah." Sougo agrees but then he thought what Woz told them earlier. "But why Woz tells us about this particular hospital?"

"Did you hear? The new doctor took another unscheduled day off."

"Don't tell me he stayed up all night playing games, again."

They look and see nurses passing through talking about something interesting to hear.

"I hear Emu-sensei is well known for loving video games."

"M?!" Sougo whispers, thinking that the name he heard is similar.

"And he likes games?" Tsukuyomi hears the nurses as well.

They all look at each other for a moment then nod in agreement to follow the nurses to find more information.

"Excuse us," Sougo said to the nurses as they ran in front of them. "You said M, right?"

"Oh, Emu-sensei?" One of the nurses asked.

"Could it be.." Tsuykuyomi ponders.

"Could he be the Genius Gamer M!" Kamui Woods said. "Didn't think it would be a doctor.

"Why do you need that pediatrician?"

They all look back and see a group of doctors and nurses walking towards them. Walking in front is a brown haired young man in a doctor coat, blue dress shirt with a white-collar, blue stripe tie, black dress pants and shoes, and a stethoscope around his neck. This is the genius surgeon, Kagami Hiiro.

"Kyaaaa! Kagami-sensei!"

One of the nurses screamed in excitement as she shoves Sougo a little while the other nurse walks towards Tsukuyomi to explain who the young doctor is.

"Genius Surgeon Kagami Hiiro-sensei. Isn't he so handsome?!" The nurse shrieked with joy as she hugged Tsukuyomi who started to look uncomfortable.

"I've heard of him, he's Quirkless, but he'd save many lives with "magical" hands," Kamui Woods says.

"He's a hero to a lot of people," Mr. Brave added.

Sougo gets up and Tsukuyomi pushes the nurses aside looking at the Hiiro's group who were passing by.

"Excuse me! We're trying to find out about a game that can't be beaten!" Tsukuyomi shouts to Hiro as he suddenly stops upon hearing what she said.

"Nani...?"

Hiiro turns around as his group split away so that he could look at Sougo and the others.

"Wow, it sure is respected around here," Mr. Brave said when he saw the group of doctors and nurses split away.

~/~

Hiiro explains to them that they're getting patients with the same conditions. He tells them that the pediatrician was looking into it before he disappeared related to the unbeatable game. They went to the pediatrician's desk to get a note he left and gave it to Geiz for some reason before Sougo took it from his hands as he thanked Hiiro for his help in this case. They're currently outside of the hospital and Sougo was sitting on a bench looking at the note while the other was standing.

"Uten, uten, oben, oben..? Re-rechts?" Sougo read the note as he was confused about what it said. "What language is this?"

"No idea..." Tsukuyomi said.

"Why did Emu-sensei write this another language?" Kamui Woods asks upon reading the note from Sougo's shoulder along with Mr. Brave.

"Geiz do you know what it means?" Mr. Brave ask him.

"It's German," Geiz tells them.

"German?" Sougo repeated. "How do you know?"

"From a time when Japanese medicine used a lot of German terminologies. Let me see." He explains before taking the not from Sougo. "Unten unten, oben oben. Rechts, links, recht, links. "

"What does it mean?" Tsukuyomi asked him.

"Down, down, up, up, right, left, right, left," Geiz translated for them.

Some were confused by the message but Sougo took a moment before he realized it.

"Those are game inputs!" Sougo said to them.

He takes out the games console and plays the games using the inputs from the note. Down down, up up, left, right, left, right. When he puts the inputs, he looks at Geiz for the next step.

"Then you press all the buttons at once," Geiz told him.

Sougo press all buttons at once. When he does, the screen glitches.

"It stopped scrolling!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed.

"No, we got it!" Geiz said as he took a seat on the bench.

"Then what happens?!" Kamui Woods asked.

As the screen glitches, it starts glowing as it glows brighter.

"It's glowing!" Mr. Brave exclaimed.

"I got a feeling this will work out!" Sougo said as he smiled.

The screen glows brighter as the area becomes digitized and changes into a different location.

"Nani!" Sougo and the other were transferred to the warehouse game area. Unfortunately, the bench Sougo and Geiz was sitting on disappeared and they fell on the ground.

Sougo and Geiz get up and look around the area.

"Where are we?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Are we inside the game?" Sougo asks them. "Wow!"

"This is not how I think this was going to go," Kamui Woods said.

"Yup," Mr. Brave agreed looking around the area. "How are we even in here?"

"Games and computer programs have back doors. M was probably searching for this." Geiz explains, then something caught his attention. "Looks like he's here too."

"Eh?" Sougo said as he and the others looked where he was looking.

In front of them, Another Ex-Aid appeared and he's not very happy.

"Feels like we're uninvited," Geiz says as he takes out his Ridewatch and Ziku Driver.

"You understand, right? Even if we beat him now, he'll keep coming back," Tsukuyomi pointed out to the others.

"But if we beat him then his victims we cured right?" Kamui suspected.

"Probably," Tsukuyomi says.

"Okay, nothing will get started until we defeat it," Sougo says as he takes out the Ziku-Driver and his Ridewatch.

 **ZIKU-DRIVER!**

 **GEIZ!**

 **ZI-O!**

Sougo and Geiz insert their watches into their drivers and press the crown button to make them tilt making the holographic clocks appear behind them, they took their position to do their transformation sequence.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

 **RIDER TIME!**

The boys spin their drivers while the girls activate their Modules. Japanese letters formed and shouted out of the Clocks as the boys were surrounded by giant watchbands equipping their armor. They finished their transformation as the band dispersed and the letters slammed into their visors.

 **KAMEN RID~ER GEIZ!**

 **KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

Another Ex-Aid roar as he charges at them as they snap back at him and run to the battle. They punched and kicked at Another Ex-Aid but didn't faze even Mr. Brave's, Hair Reiser. Another Ex-Aid blocks and punches each of them while Tsukuyomi hides in a game block nearby. Kamui Wood tried to trap the Another Rider in a branch prison but jumped away from it and stopped near the block where Tsukuyomi hid and kicked the block to pieces hitting them with it as the words 'HIT!' appeared for each hit. Another Ex-Aid leaps toward them while Tsukuyomi tries to find another hiding place.

The Kamen Riders and the Pro-Heroes attack him on both sides before he jumps high dodging them and jumps again with a kick before landing and repeating it again. Another Ex-Aid jumps as he dodges them and hits them before he grabs onto Geiz. Zi-O then gets Another Ex-Aid off of Geiz as they resume their fight.

"Man, that Another Rider is tough, he's fighting just like a game character," Mr. Brave said as Kamui Wood agreed with him.

"Makes me afraid of what the other Another Riders there are," Woods replied.

"I'll kill you too if you keep standing there doing nothing!" Geiz shouts as he takes out a black and red Ridewatch from his holder, he turns the dial and activates it.

 **DRIVE!**

He inserts it to the left slot and repeats the process and spins his driver.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RID~ER GEIZ! ARMOR TIME!**

Another EX-Aid roared and charged towards Geiz as Japanese letters shot out from the driver and a giant holographic wheel appeared behind him with 'Armor Time!' floating around it. The DriveArmor materializes within, Geiz charges at Another Ex-Aid as the armor surrounds him and equips him before he punches the Another Rider with Japanese letters for Drive slams into his visor.

Geiz is now in red and black armor with white stripes resembling a race car. A pair of wheels on his shoulders and race cars on his forearms. His helmet has an aerodynamic spoiler equipped to it as an antenna and has an 'R' logo on the forehead. This is Kamen Rider Geiz DriveArmor.

 **DRIVE! DRIVE!**

"Woah, a Kamen Rider that's power are cars, impressive," Mr. Brave said, looking at Geiz's new armor.

"And these Kamen Riders also impress me with their powers as well," Kamui Woods said.

"Alright, I'll do it too!" Zi-O said, he takes out his Build Ridewatch and turns the dial then activates it.

 **BUILD!**

Zi-O inserts it to his belt and repeats the process.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

"Alright."

The BuildArmor materializes in front of him and then kicks it as it scatters around him. He charges into the battle while the armor donned on him.

 **BEST MATCH! BUILD!**

Zi-O and Geiz attack Another Ex-Aid to the chest but then he dodges the next attack and jumps high in the air.

"I won't let you get away!" Geiz shouted as he shot shift cars from his forearms and hit him in the air as Zi-O attacked with his drill crusher.

The Pro-Heroes attack Another Ex-Aid in all directions to distract it enough. Another Ex-Aid was knocked down to the ground from their attacks, the Kamen Riders ready their finishers for the monster.

 **FINISH TIME! BUILD**

 **FINISH TIME! DRIVE!**

Zi-O jumps in the air as he and Geiz spun their drivers.

 **HISSATSU! TIME BURST!**

Geiz uses high-speed attacks on Another Ex-Aid and knocks it high up as Zi-O slides down with the Drill Crusher Crusher in front of Another Ex-Aid.

 **VORTEX! TIME BREAK!**

Sougo hits the Another Rider as he slides down and lands next to Geiz. Another Ex-Aid hits the ground with sparks coming out of him and explodes behind the heroes. As the explosion dissipates, Another Ex-Aid turns into a middle-aged man unconscious. They turn around and see the man on the ground in shock.

"What? A person?" Sougo wondered.

"How is it possible?" Kamui Woods said out loud.

They wonder about the man that was Another Ex-Aid, but then someone walks between them and the man.

"I didn't think anyone else could enter the game but me," the man said.

They take a closer look at the mysterious person, he is a young brown-haired man in a doctor's coat in a pink shirt with white digital ones and zeros, grey jeans, red and blue sneakers and a stethoscope around his neck. This is the doctor gamer, Emu Hojo, otherwise known as Genius Gamer M.

"I see, you must have seen my note," Emu concludes.

"Note? That means…" Tsukuyomi realizes.

"He's been here the entire time?" Kamui Wood said, bewildered by Emu's sudden appearance.

"Yeah, he's..." Geiz concludes before Tsukuyomi finishes it.

"Hojo... Emu…"

"Genius Gamer M!" Sougo said.

Emu brings out a neon green driver with a pink panel with a handle with it and slots where you can insert game cartridges, the Gamer Driver. He straps it on and faces them.

"Wait, he has a Driver as well?" Mr. Brave, shocked by this realization.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you'll go," Emu tells them.

He then takes out a neon pink game cartridge with a black handle with a button on the side and has a picture of a pink game character called a Rider Gashat, Mighty Action X. He presses the button thus activating the Gashat.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

A video game screen with Mighty Action X appeared behind Emu as it pixelated the area. Emu then thrust his right hand holding the Gashat to the left before doing a semi-circle rotating his arms back to the right side of his face.

"Dai-Henshin!" He then flips the Gashat and lifts it up before placing it into the Gamer driver.

 **GASHATTO!**

Then he grips the panel and folds it open, revealing a screen and a figure inside.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

A roulette formed around Emu showing few game characters as it spins while a pink screen formed out from his driver. The roulette soon stopped in front of him showing an image of a goggle-wearing, pink spiky-haired character as soon as he touched the icon. The icon was 'Selected' as the other icons faded away as the 'Selected one closes in along with the pink screen.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

He is now in a pink-colored bodysuit with black lines on his sides going down to the thighs angling like a circuit. Black arm sleeves from the elbow down with green armor bands on the upper arm and wrist with silver armor plates on the forearm and hands. Same thing on the legs, black sleeves with green bands and silver plates on the knees and shins. He has green sneakers with black and pink stripes and pink shoulder armor. His chest armor is silver with a green collar with a gamepad with colorful buttons on his right side while the left displays a health meter and an icon of a hammer and sword beneath it. On his back is a silver mask consisting of white goggles, black lens, and three small pink sculpted spike hair curved to the right. His helmet is the same, only more human-sized with ear-like pads on the side of the helmet, orange eyes with white pupils on the lens, and four pink spiked hair curved to the right with the same sculpted hair on top of the helmet.

Emu Hojo transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.

Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, the two Pro Heroes were shocked upon his transformation. The Genius Gamer M they were searching for is a Kamen Rider. But more to their surprise is that Ex-Aid charges at them, punching and kicking Riders and Pro-Heroes with the words 'Hit' appeared.


End file.
